Story Time
by Forgetmenot511
Summary: An adventurer in the future Aaa hears of the Vampire King who kills and tortures anyone who ventures close to a tree in the grasslands. For three hundred years this monster has plagued the Candy Kingdom. How far will this young adventurer go to complete her mission and kill Marshall Lee? And is he really the random monster she heard of or does he have a motive? Rated M to be safe.


**This is not the sort of thing I usually write but hey, why not? Hope you like it! Oh, also, pretty please review the story. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Story Time

Ever since I was little I heard stories of the Vampire King. Three centuries ago the monster had claimed a small piece of grassland under a tree as his territory. Any one who ventured to close to the spot was either killed or hurt to the point that they could not be saved. However, before the inevitable death of some of these people, they were able to make it to the closest city…my home, Candy Kingdom. I remember my father, a doctor at the hospital would come back and tell my family gruesome stories about what the patients had been through. The Vampire King had a nasty habit of making these territorial murders into games. Games that tortured the mind. Games so horrific that you wished for death after playing them.

Ever since I heard the first of these many stories I developed a dream. I would slay the Vampire King. I would destroy the evil power that plagued Aaa. Some of my friends were gentle. They asked me if I was sure that was the right thing to do. The Vampire King was, after all, a living thing. Killing him would be murder. I would hear none of it though. He had occupied the minds of my people for too long.

Besides, the great Prince Gumball had attempted to negotiate with the monster. Although he was the only person to leave with his life he did not leave with his wits. Our ancient leader was rendered mute by the horrors of the meeting. Negotiation was, obviously, not an option.

After training for years I felt I was ready. I went to the Vampire King's area. I went in the night when I knew he would be there. The moon shone above me, not providing nearly enough light to see my suroundings. I reached into my pocket to find a miniature flashlight…but it wasn't there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I velvety voice purred, "were you looking for this?"

The owner of the voice flashed the light in my face and then turned it off.

"Are you the Vampire King?" I demanded of him.

"Yup," he responded, boredly.

"Then I will—"

"Slay me, yes," he sighed, "I've heard this monologue before and it's boring. You really shouldn't make me bored."

I was caught off guard by the King's indifference.

"Uh—Hello!" I screamed, "I'm trying to kill you here!"

"Do you know what would entertain me?" He asked, ignorant to my words.

"It hardly matter. Your gonna be dead soon so—"

"A game."

I saw a dark silhouette emerge from the shadows.

_Oh Glob!_

"What game?" I asked, pretending I did not know what he meant.

"Oh just a—" He cut himself off when he pointed the flash light at me again and saw my face.

"Oh, God, you're gorgeous."

The statement caught me totally off guard. I wasn't sure exactly what this God thing was but he just called me gorgeous. Not in a sadistically playful way or a sarcastic way. When he said it I almost though he was sad.

"Your hair," he sighed brushing it from my face, "…gold."

I didn't move. Somehow I felt that I was the master of this new game. _I_ was somehow torturing _his_ mind. The only problem was, I didn't know how.

"I don't want to play with you anymore," he said. I could hear his voice break as if he would cry when I left.

"Good?" I half said half asked.

"Kill me if you can," he whimpered.

It sounded more like a request than a dare.

I swung my sword at the creature. It hit his head creating a huge gash, but he still lived.

"Yeah," he muttered, "we'll be here for a while."

He sat cross-legged on the ground as I began to hack at him with my sword.

"I knew some one who was as pretty as you once." I ignored him, "Her name was Fionna and she was a human." I paused breifly at the use of the name of a extinct species before continueing. He sat patiently as I tore the greenish flesh from his body.

"She had golden hair too," he continued, "but it was longer. Think floor length. She had been the last human to ever live."

_Bang_, I got him right in the gut but he still lived. Fluids and what I assumed was organs flowed out but he was unfazed.

"I love her…she's dead but I still love her."

I hit his back and heard the crack of the spine. Somehow he still lived but he flopped back from the lack of support.

"I met her when she was a kid but when she got older we…we…"

His sobbing started and I hit him harder. I was sure, though, that it was not the physical pain that made him cry.

"We had children…beautiful children! They all had gold hair."

I felt a twang of guilt but proceeded. He had to be eliminated.

"We used to live together in this very tree. There's a bed that's covered in vines now where we spent our first night together. There's a small computered called BMO that thought he was a baby. There's a kitchen table where I served up pancakes to my kids."

I was getting teary eyed at his story. But he had to be eliminated.

"But she was mortal. I tried to change her into this, I did! But she wouldn't let me!" Anger was seething through him.

"She grew old! She changed and became nothing but a corpse! A lifeless corpse!"

A thwack to the head spilt his brains. I didn't think I would be able to with stand his story anymore if he didn't die soon.

"And the kids! Oh, sweet Lord, my children!" He cried, "They grew too! None of them would let be bite them! I promised, it only hurt a little, but they wouldn't let me!"

My pace became slower but harder. I had to kill him! I had to! Hs body was gushing fluids and inner body tissues. The moon glistened on his glossy, rotting guts.

"They were stronger than Fionna but still mortal," he whispered, losing the strength to yell. Tears still streamed from his eyes though.

"Die!" I screamed at him, "I don't care!"

That was a lie, I did care…way too much. Was this the story the Vampire had told Prince Gumball to make him mute three hundred years ago? If it was I understood why he lost his mind.

"And they're here," he sighed, "They're all here…"

I stopped, "What do you mean?"

He rolled over so he looked up at me and gave me a foaming, bloody smile.

"You're standing on them."

Blood tears poured out of the poor devil's eyes.

This was the burial ground of his family. This so called _beast_ was immortal. Guarding the buried bodies was the only way to be with them.

I dropped my sword, silent tears running from my eyes.

"I—I ca…can't," I sobbed.

"No," he begged, "please finnish what you started."

I looked into his blood shot eyes and reached my conclusion.

"What's your name?" I whispered, picking up my weapon.

His answer was almost inaudible but I could make it out. He was Marshall Lee.

"Marshall Lee," I replied gently, "prepare to see your family."

Marshall Lee smiled peacefully and closed his eyes, welcoming my blows. I put my sword down harder on him. This time I wasn't angry. I wanted to put the suffering creature out of his misery.

With one final strike to his chest I felt his whole body tense up and quickly flicker into numbness. He was gone.

"Rest in peace." I mummbled over his body and went back home to get a shovel. He deserved to at least be buried.

* * *

**Wasn't that just a ray of sunshine! Seriously this is fluff...jk. I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
